


Again

by jillyen0519



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other, give birth to eggs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyen0519/pseuds/jillyen0519
Summary: 嗨大家我又来了(((总之就是个蛇蛇生蛋蛋(((稍微预警一下有不具名恶魔助产，我心中还是设定成就是那个…………蛇蛇的不知名赞助人:3总之是个甜滋滋的生//蛋(((希望大家看的开心！ ！也欢迎多多指教！－－－－－－－－－
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Again

又来了。

他早知道的，他早该知道的。

尽管这不是第一次，他还是难以接受这个过程中的一切又一切。

空气中融合了薰香的气息此时没有一点安抚心神的作用，躁动的分子在空中碰撞、摩擦，最后像烟火一样炸开，落下名为绝望的尘屑。

总是一尘不染的被单此时被粗暴的拽扯，再也不能称得上人形的Pentious只能用尖锐的指尖攥紧脆弱的布块，熨烫整齐的条纹西装此时被蹭掉了大半，堪堪挂在纤细的手臂上，蛇类的尾巴因为难受而蜷曲，那些猩红的眼珠像是感受不到主人的煎熬一般，只是依然大大的瞪着前方。

湿热、黏腻、狼狈不堪。

他从来都没办法好好处理这个，腹部呼之欲出的肿胀感占据了所有思绪，Pentious只能颤抖着靠上床上松软的枕头，像是找不到着力点那样无助的发出夹杂痛苦和那种无以名状的快感的呻吟。

他不该习惯这个的，生前便为男性的身躯怎么可能习惯。  
他无法习惯这一切过多的炙热和黏稠，但却习惯了这每隔一阵子就必须承受的挣扎和脆弱。

穴口呼之欲出的感受争先恐后的淹没了他，疼痛、黏腻、饱涨，以及他耻于去思考的无名快感。

他紧紧蹙起眉头，尖尖的两颗利齿都快要刺破下颚，Pentious唯一的支点只剩抓住被单的指尖，以及下意识卷上床尾柱子的蛇尾。

他突然无法抑制的抽噎了一声，身下的床单几乎要被抓破，还沾着黏膜和一些混浊液体的白壳从穴口被挤了出来，穴口被撑大的极限，Pentious甚至没办法分出一丝丝力气来思考任何事，泪珠像是控制不了那样不断落下，浸湿了床单的一角，抑制不住的难受呻吟和喘息混合在一起，连同思绪一起搅成一团。

令人害臊的黏腻水声结束了这一轮的折磨，沾染着黏稠液体的蛋在床单上滚了滚，被Pentious已经脱力的蛇尾本能性的卷起，像是保暖那样紧紧缠在其中。

「……结束了？」

而他已经累到，甚至没有发现房间里多了一个人。

Pentious用尽力气抬起头，熟悉的面孔和不管何时都温润的声线让他少了一点点戒心，他只是轻轻摇了摇头，连说话的力气都没有，只是嘶了两声。

因为脱力而支撑不住的身子从枕头上往下滑了几吋，身后那人竟然没有抓住他，只是任由Pentious蜷缩在被单上，然后任由那双手渴求似的抓住他的衣角。

「………………帮我」

他挤出一个单词，声音嘶哑的同时带着浓浓的鼻音。

「我能怎么帮你？」那人温柔的将刚刚生下的蛋拢到一旁，指尖滑到仍然黏腻、为下一颗蛋准备的腹前。

他轻轻的探入两指。

「等，等一下－－！」

Pentious像是被电到一样狠狠抓下对方衣角上的一块布料，本来就被紧接而来的下一颗蛋弄的饱涨不适的腹内此时多了一种异样的快感，对方的手指像是要帮助他将蛋生出来，却又像是玩弄般的在湿软的壁上打着转。

「别这样，别………………」Pentious几乎是嘶哑的哭喊出声，尖利的蛇齿咬破了下颚上的肌肤，血珠沿着颈侧滑下，抓住了那人的目光。

「噢，噢…………你才是，不听话的小蛇蛇，“别这样”。」

他伸手卡住Pentious的利齿，用指腹轻轻磨挲那一块还不断冒出血点的伤口。

「想要亲吻便说…………这个我也还给的起，这个我能帮你的，小蛇。」

那人吻了上去，舐去那些余下的血腥。

然后将第三指探入那处温软。

Pentious几乎是尖叫出声，像是脱离海水的鱼一样大口的喘着气，眼泪沿着面颊滑落，沾湿了对方的衣襟。

「出去、出去………………别，别这样，求你了，出去……」

「不是要我留下来帮忙吗？」  
带着笑意的声音凑到耳际，对方的指尖挤在蛋和脆弱的壁间摩擦，明明稍微用力便能一如往常生出的蛋此时被推搡着进进出出，好不容易挤到穴口，却又被那些磨蹭的动作推了进去，再一次重重碾过内壁最敏感的部分。

Pentious已经失去所有反应的能力，那熟悉的体温和嗓音一向都是他在这个时候唯一能依靠的，但与此同时，那些让他更加惊慌失措的快感和难受却也是那人给与的。  
求饶和抽泣从来引不起任何恶魔的怜悯，只有加倍的耗磨和欺凌。

而也幸好此时他身边的不是随便一个地狱的生物，就只是他熟悉的那位。

伟大的发明家先生此时只能靠在对方身上颤抖，蛋和那些阻碍的手指都还在自己体内，他不知道是想求着对方放开自己，还是渴求他能帮助自己。

「真是，我的小蛇都哭成什么样子了。」

那人用指尖安抚似的划过湿软内壁，然后轻易的抽出，在蛇下腹的肌肤上打着圈。

「说好了帮你啊。」

他两只手都移向蛇的腹侧，规律的轻轻推挤，Pentious仍然没有从过分的快感和痛苦中缓过神来，突然被这么温柔对待一下，喉头难以遏止的发出一声呜咽。

这次那颗蛋终于乖乖的被挤到穴口，又一次的、只是更顺利些的－－被生出来。

那人像是奖励似的轻轻抚着那已经被使用过度而红肿的穴口，低头在已经迷迷糊糊的Pentious额上落下亲吻，指尖撩开那些被汗水沾湿的发丝。

「结束了噢，蛋蛋们的好爹地。」

他轻笑到，满意的看着Pentious无精打采的哼了一声，然后在自己胸前昏睡过去。


End file.
